ORANGE IN BROCKTON
by Krieg cormac
Summary: Jeremiah Gottwald has arrived. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA
1. Orange

Jeremiah Gottwald was no stranger to success and failure. He graduated at the top of his class at military school, and upon graduating, was given a position in the Royal Guard of Empress Marianne the Flash! Oh how he admired and loved that woman. Jeremiah also cared for her children Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. Everything went down the drain the Empress was assassinated. Jeremiah was on duty in the opposite side of the Aries Villa when he heard the gunshots that murdered one of the greatest knights in the realm, and crippled Princess Nunnally. It was the lowest point in Jeremiah's budding military career up to that time.

Jeremiah was too busy being sorry for himself when Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally were sent as envoys to Japan. When the war with Japan escalated and the prince and princess were declared dead, something in Jeremiah broke. He needed to make a drastic move before his career went down the drain. So he moved to Japan to help quell any rebellions and founded the Purist party with his former classmates Villetta Nu and Kewell Soresi. He supposed he did it in the memory of his former lieges. Eventually, he rose to the rank of Acting Consol after the murder of Prince Clovis, the Viceroy of Area 11, formerly known as Japan.

Everything went downhill after Zero and "Project Orange." The Purist faction had lost all off its power and Jeremiah was branded a traitor by the Britannian nobility. Thus began his obsession with Zero. Then Narita happened. Jeremiah didn't remember much from his stay with General Bartley and his scientist as they experimented on his body. He did remember reviewing all of the footage they took of him as well as his newfound strength. Jeremiah Gottwald then went after the masked terrorist Zero with the Knight Giga Fortress Siegfried. Of course, with his skill and Britannian heritage, he found him. Jeremiah engaged the villain before he could run away with Princess Cornelia the new Viceroy during the Black Rebellion! Naturally, the Eleven scum had to resort to cowardly tactics in order to defeat him. Dropping a skyscraper on him was quite a clever idea yet cowardly tactic.

However, this did not deter Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald from continuing the chase! After almost dying from being crushed by the oceans pressure, Jeremiah resorted to using the Directorate in order to accomplish his goal. It was here where Jeremiah received more internal upgrades as well as his signature eyepiece. It was orange of course. Irony at its finest. Then, Jeremiah took notice of Lelouch Lamperouge, a student at Ashford Academy. Apparently, the schoolboy was the Zero he was so obsessed with catching. He didn't notice much at first, but upon further investigation, he saw signs that were not coincidences.

Those dark, violet, intelligent eyes, hair as dark as the night. It must have been Prince Lelouch! The thought made Jeremiah's stomach turn into knots. Would his highness forgive him for this failure in protecting Lady Marianne? Jeremiah needed to know before he could die happy. So he took the mission to assassinate Zero. That wasn't the real reason he took the mission of course.

It was there where His Majesty allowed Jeremiah to enter into his service as the Knight of Orange! Why orange?

"ORANGE IS THE COLOR OF MY LOYALTY!" Jeremiah shouted as he unleashed a barrage of missiles at the Endbringer named Leviathan. He was currently in the Sutherland Sieg, a knight giga fortress based off of the Siegfried that allowed him to prove his loyalty! It pushed Jeremiah to his limits, but he managed to get out of the range of Leviathans water. Before the monster could throw anything at him, a giant beam of red energy surged past Jeremiah's left and struck the monster head on. It left the monsters scaly body black, but didn't do much damage aside a small crater.

"You really need to stop screaming that." A disinterested young voice said as another knightmare flew next to him. The Mordred was a deadly machine that was piloted by Lady Anya Alstreim, a former Knight of the Round. They had met during the final battle. Jeremiah had faced off against her and managed to beat Anya in combat. At the price of the Sutherland Sieg. The original one that is. It later turned out that she lost most of her memories due to the power of geass, luckily Jeremiah had the answer. The geass canceller given to him by the Directorate.

It has been over a year since they both arrived to this new world. Apparently it was an alternate Earth to their own, one where Washington's Rebellion succeeded, where Sakuradite is not even in existence, and where members of humankind turned into parahumans. The world literally had superheroes and villains living among them! It took some planning, but they both decided to use their skills for the greater good and protect the innocent like knights of justice! That and the orange farm he owned back in Florida. He also had a home in Brockton Bay, the city which was now besieged by Leviathan.

A bright blurr took Jeremiah out of his thoughts.

"Watch where you're going Orange boy!" The blurr shouted as it slammed into the creature.

Ahhh, Glory Girl. One of the more powerful capes in Brockton Bay..

"GET BACK INTO POSITION GOTTWALD." Jeremiah heard someone scream over his intercom. He was supposed to stay back and provide support from a distance. While the Sutherland Sieg were major powerhouses back in their world, compared to the power of an Endbringer they were nothing.

"Very well my lady." He replied as he flew back to the designated area with Anya. Their public identities weren't a secret like most capes. While their official cape names were Orange and Mordred, most simply called him Gottwald or even Jeremiah. One such man was Danny Hebert, a close friend he made a while back. His daughter Taylor was actually a member of his organization, The Knightmares, as Weaver, Mistress of insect!Totally original and not his idea. She was currently tasked with Search and Rescue.

Jeremiah missed Master Lelouch, but he would do his best to live up to being a knight of honor! A knight of justice in a worms world.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA. FIRE!" Jeremiah shouted again as he kept firing his hyper-velocity cannon. Naturally he made sure not to shoot any on his side, as much as he wanted to take out the villains that decided to help protect their city. Jeremiah made sure to aim for Leviathan's green eye things.

"If you keep doing that you'll run out of energy." Anya's voice said through his communicator. Jeremiah let out a triumphant laugh.

"Why that's where you're wrong my dear Anya. THE NEW AND IMPROVED SUTHERLAND SIEG HAS A NEW ENERGY SOURCE." Pause for effect.

"MY LOYALTY AND ORANGES."

All Jeremiah heard was Anya sighing and terminated the signal.

"SHUT UP ORANGE." Jeremiah heard another voice scream. Ahhh, Skidmark. Jeremiah was glad he had the language censor app in his com system. That and an app that wasn't screaming the names of the capes that were dead or unconscious. The Merchant probably intercepted his transmissions with one of Squealers inventions. Well, it's not like Jeremiah was trying to hide public transmission.

Ignoring Skidmark, Jeremiah ascended as he stopped firing. The monster had moved deeper into the city.

Soon, another giant wave struck the city. Jeremiah grinned as his shields took the hit without taking much damage.

"LEVIATHAN IS LEAVING."

Jeremiah let out a shout of joy as he took in a view of trh city. A majority of the city was flooded, while a good chunk was left in ruins. Luckily, Jeremiah could see that his neighborhood was relatively undamaged, compared to other areas at least.

"Finally. Of course such a monster wouldn't be able to best me, JEREMIAH GOTTWALD."

"Leviathan wasn't even trying to get us." Anya's bored voice said.

Jeremiah ignored her as his laughter filled the cockpit of the Sutherland Sieg.

"I wish Sayoko was here. She could put you in your place again Gottwald."

"NO ONE CAN PUT ORANGE IN HIS PLACE."

A silence filled the air.

"ONLY HIS MAJESTY LELOUCH AND MISTRESS NUNNALLY."

"SHUT UP! ITS HARD GETTING HIGH WHEN ALL I HEAR IS SCREAMING."

"SILENCE VILLAIN."

"ALL OF YOU QUIET." A silence overtook the budding argument.

"Heh, sorry I'm bored." Glory Girl said sheepishly.

"You're bored? We literally just survived an Endbringer. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Clockblocker's voice appeared.

HOW ARE THEY GETTING IN THIS TRANSMISSION?

Jeremiah muted his com and descended in the Sieg with the Mordred following behind him.

"The city is going to need to rebuild." Anya said coldly. Jeremiah laughed internally.

"Excellent observation Anya."

"Apparently our house was the only one in our neighborhood to be damaged."

"Damn. We can rebuild using the profits from the oranges."

Jeremiah let out a loud laugh as he jumped from the Sieg and landed on the ground.

"AND WE SHALL PAINT THE WALLS ORANGE!"

Jeremiah never saw the banana peel coming.

**A/N**

**Sooo I wrote this one shot because I was bored. If this story does good I might write a series of snippets.**

**Sorry the quality isn't the best and its lack of humor.**


	2. BigOrange

Being Jeremiah Gottwald wasn't as easy as many people thought it was. Sure he was popular with the ladies, he did have a minor in women's studies after all, and was skilled in battle, but balancing his hero life and his farming life was stressful. However, Jeremiah also had to add in the maintenance in taking care of his most glorious, lush, teal hair. Of course, all of his products are orange based or are the color orange. Jeremiah shivered as he remembered the day Anya changed the shampoo to an apple scented one. He couldn't get rid of the smell for weeks! Absolutely disgusting and not fitting for His Majesty's most loyal Knight of Orange. Another problem was not being able to go for a simple walk down the street without being hounded by the public. On the bright side, he got to skip the line at the grocery store! Take that annoying Mom named Karen. Jeremiah shivered at the brownies she had made for him. Only monsters put broccoli in deserts!

"Please tell me how you get all the ladies." Clockblocker said as he wrapped his body around Jeremiah's muscular leg. For some reason, the young Ward didn't seem to notice that Jeremiah could cancel out his freezing power with his geass canceler somehow.

"Why?" Jeremiah sighed internally. Of course the young man was jealous of him. Jeremiah was designated a Brockton Bay's bachelor of the year after all. Well, not the whole year. Jeremiah had to block Assault's number after the whole cheating with Battery fiasco. Thankfully, the couple managed to work everything out! With counseling of course.

"Because I'm still single! That and you managed to date Miss Militia and do Battery at the same time! They even knew about each other and didn't care!" Ahhh, the reason why it took him a year to not get triggered by the American flag. The star spangled banner was everywhere!

"Hmmm. I'm afraid it's quite a mystery to me as well Young Clock." That was a lie. Jeremiah knew it was because of his beautiful body, and claiming Anya is his real daughter. Chicks love the single Dad whose wife left him stories!

Currently they were at some cafe since Jeremiah wasn't allowed back at the Protectorate HQ since he broke up with Miss Militia. The woman never slept for Lelouch's sake! Staring at him while he was sleeping got quite creepy after a while.

"Pleaseeeeee. I'll do anything." Jeremiah internally smirked.

"Oranges."

"Oranges?"

"Yes oranges." Jeremiah glared at him.

"How the fuuuuu-helll are oranges going to help me?" Clockblocker quickly stood up tilting his head in a confused manner.

"I want you to start an orange diet. You will only eat or drink, oranges." Jeremiah said simply. This would be hilarious.

Clockblocker put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking. Sitting down, he started to speak again.

"Would it make me popular with the ladies?"

"You would make old Hefner look like a celibate." Jeremiah answered as he hid a snicker. The fool.

Clockblocker stares into Jeremiah's eyes.

"Where do I get the oranges?" He asked.

"Gottwald Orange Farm of course! We have the finest oranges in the entire world! Naturally you will have to pay for said oranges. I'm not running a charity here!"

"Hmmmm Fine." Clockblocker replied as he pulled out a wallet out of his many hidden pockets and handed Jeremiah a small stack of cash.

"How many can this buy me to start with?"

Jeremiah grabbed the stack and counted them quickly.

"Two crates."

"That's it? Really? That's 300 dollars dude." Clockblocker complained. Jeremiah snickered internally.

"Yes but these are the finest oranges in the entire world!"

"Says who?"

Jeremiah proceeded to pull out a copy of Brockton Bay Daily.

"I won best oranges of the year for the second year in a row."

Before Clockblocker could grab the newspaper, Jeremiah quickly put it back in its place.

"Hmmmmmm."

"Listen, do you want my help or not?" Jeremiah said softly as he patted Clockblockers shoulder.

Hiding a sniffle, Clockblocker nodded and looked back at Jeremiah.

"Yes I do. I'll send you the rest of the money once I manage to convince Aegis that I need to use the awards budget."

"Excellent!" Standing up, Jeremiah offered his hand to Clockblocker to shake. Sensing that the young Ward froze him in place, Jeremiah activates his canceller with a smirk.

"What the hell?" Clockblocker whispered out loud.

"Better luck next time Young Clock. Now if you excuse me, I have a date with Brandish." Jeremiah said simply as he posed for the paparazzi that have been taking pictures of them through the cafe windows.

"Wait a minute! Isn't she married to Flashbang?" Clockblocker said as he looked upon Jeremiah's perfect body in awe.

"Not for long." With that, Jeremiah left the cafe and used his beautiful legs to jump upon the Sutherland Sieg.

"I love that guy." Clockblocker screamed as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Aegis old buddy. Yeah I need my portion of the teams budget."

Anya was in the middle of a battle. Not just any battle, but a battle of life or death! A battle between the strongest wills! It was...a staring contest! One that she was winning with ease of course.

Staring in a pair of bespectacled eyes, Anya was about to win bragging rights and her dollar back!

Soon, victory was hers as said eyes blinked. Raising her phone, Anya took a picture of her defeated rival.

"Really Anya?" Said Taylor Hebert as she took off her glasses and started rubbing her eyes.

"Hm?" Anya replies in return.

Taylor simply sighed.

"Never mind."

Anya giggles internally as she kept her cold facade on the outside. She liked messing with Taylor. Though, she might have to check her food and bed for bugs in the future.

They were in the middle of a sleepover at Anya and Jeremiah's farmhouse. Well, it was more like a fancy mansion that was next to their orange farm. They usually didn't stay there, but their house in the city got wrecked during Leviathan's attack so it was in the middle of being rebuilt.

"Orange cake?" Anya said as she offered a plate that held said cake to Taylor.

Shrugging, Taylor grabbed a slice and took a sip from her orange juice.

"Do you get tired of oranges sometimes?" Taylor asked as she took a bite of her cake.

"Hmmm sometimes, but Jeremiah showed me a bunch of different ways of eating them."

Taylor nodded slowly before she spoke again.

"Speaking of Jeremiah, where is he?"

"On a date with Brandish from New Wave."

Taylor, who was taking a sip of orange juice when Anya responded, reacted by spitting her mouthful of orange juice all over Anya.

"WHAT? IS SHE LIKE MARRIED?" Taylor shouted as she quickly grabbed a towel and tried drying off Anya. Anya simply say there as Taylor went to work.

"Apparently."

"Heh, if this actually works out, Glory Girl and Panacea might become your step-sisters."

Anya stared at Taylor for a whole minute before the two of them started dying of laughter.

"Yeah, no way that's going to happen."

Life in Brockton Bay was good.


End file.
